


Twisted

by tearinmyarc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Artist Zayn, Killing, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Serial Killer Liam, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearinmyarc/pseuds/tearinmyarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a serial killer, Zayn is in mourning, and that is all about to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First is Always Best

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to read a serial killer ziam fic so I just wrote one:)  
> this first chapter is just about Liam's first kill. Ive always hated Sophia so this was my way of getting rid of her. It will take me a while to upload the next chapter if I even decide to continue writing. let me know what you think and if you want it to continue!  
> 

Liam planned his first for weeks. Watched her every day until he knew her daily schedule better than his own.

 

   First, stop by the locally owned coffee shop on the corner of Second and Weston. Black coffee two sugars. Surprising for a girl of her appearance. Then to work at the book editing company she interned at. Lunch around one at the tiny café across the street or in the employee lunchroom, always eating alone while reading a book. Work til five. Then straight home. Unless it was Friday.

 

   Fridays meant clubbing downtown with old friends from uni. Liam despised clubs. Too noisy and crowed. She always came stumbling out the back into the dimly lit alleyway, searching her bag for her keys. It was surprising she hadn’t been killed already. Liam knew this is where he would grab her, throw her in the boot of his car, and drive until he reached the deserted warehouse where he planned to slowly murder her.

 

   This girl was nothing special. She had brown hair, a nice curvy body, a plain but attractive face. Liam didn’t pick her for any reason other than it would be easy to take her without anyone noticing for several days. Plus he knew she would scream _so good_.

 

   It was two months before he pounced. Just like he planned, it was Friday, club night. She had a rough week based on the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Liam waited in the alley for her to stumble drunkenly out the back. It was three in the morning when she finally exited the loud obnoxious club. She was completely hammered. Liam snuck up behind her, put his rag soaked in chloroform to her mouth, and tossed her into the back of his Lexus. It was too easy. She was so drunk she hadn’t even screamed. _She will be screaming later_ , Liam thought as he put the car in drive.

  

   After arriving at his warehouse, Liam got to work. He placed the still unconscious girl on the cold metal table he had placed in the middle of the room. He tied her arms and legs to each leg of the table. Then he placed his knives on the floor and retreated to the shadows in the corner of the warehouse to wait for her to wake up.

 

   It was another ten minutes before she roused from her unplanned sleep. Liam stayed back to watch the panic flash across her face as she took in her surroundings. She tugged on the ropes binding her to the table to no avail. Liam could see her pupils expand from where he stood. _This is just too perfect_. Liam stepped out of the shadows and began sauntering towards the frightened girl spread out on the table. He knew he must have had a sinister look on his face and he did nothing to control it. She noticed him moving towards her and began begging.

 

“Who are you? Let me go! Please don’t hurt me. What do you want? Why are you doing this?!”

 

“To hear your pretty screams love,” Liam smirked at her.

 

She gaped at him in horror. She seemed at a loss for words.

 

“What’s the matter love? Cat got your tongue? Oh no worries. You’ll be screaming in a minuet.”

 

   Liam pulled a knife from his bag, his favorite knife. He twisted it in his hand loving the weight of it in his palm. He wanted to tease his victim more but he had been waiting for this for so long. _This is only the first. There will be more._ Liam leaned over the whimpering girl, showing off the long knife in his hand. He lightly traced the veins visible in her neck not letting the blade slice through the skin yet.

 

“Please let me go you can have all my money, my car, my apartment, everything.”

 

“Material possessions don’t interest me; all I want is to hear you scream as your blood drains out of you and onto the floor.”

 

The girl began crying. At last Liam made his first cut allowing the blade to gently slice through the skin on her soft arm drawing a yelp from the trembling girl.

 

“You can do better than that,” Liam said as her made an identical cut on her other arm.

 

   Liam then made large gashes across the tops of the girl’s thighs, drawing loud long screams from his victim.

 

“Much better,” Liam praised.

 

   After meticulously cutting off each of her fingers and toes one by one, Liam then stood back to admire his work. The girl was a crying bloody mess. _Fantastic,_ Liam marveled, _now for that pretty face._ Liam drew closer and pressed to knife gently to the girls cheek. He then sliced along her cheek bones, down her jawline, and from the corners of her mouth to her ears on either side, making her look like some sort of morbid doll. _Ah perfect_ , Liam thought as he retrieved the polaroid camera from under the table.

 

“Say cheese,” he said evilly as the girl sobbed uncontrollably.

 

   Liam snapped the picture capturing what would be first of many shots to add to his trophy book. Placing the picture safely in his jacket pocket, he reclaimed his knife from the table and leaned over the girl.

 

“What’s your name love?’

 

   The girl didn’t respond, shaking her head back and forth looking as if she was on the edge of passing out. Liam gripped her hair roughly and slammed her head against the table.

 

“Your name,” he growled.

 

“SOPHIA,” she shouted through a sob.

 

“Well it’s been a real pleasure Sophia,” and with that he drove his knife through her heart watching the life drain from her face.

 


	2. The Gorgeous Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam meets his next victim. Or so he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been forever since I last updated. Sorry! I've been busy with swimming and AP Bio but that's all done now. I've already started writing the third chapter so I should be updating alooooottttt sooner.

~~~ 2 Years Later ~~~

 

It had been two years since his first kill and almost three months since his most recent. Liam was itching to strike again. Early Friday morning Liam decided to get coffee as an excuse to get out of the house. Liam didn’t work. He couldn’t stand taking order from anyone else. And why suffer through menial labor when his rich grandparents had left him enough for three lifetimes.

 

It was a brisk day so he wasn’t surprised to see a line of people in the café. Waiting in line, Liam realized this was the very same coffee shop he had watched his first victim walk into every morning. Just after this he noticed a man in line. He looked to be in his early twenties and his arms were covered with tattoos. His face looked like it was chiseled by the gods and his hair looked soft to the touch. _That is the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen. And my next victim._ Liam imagined how this beautiful stranger would look spread out and tied down taking his knife.

 

The line continued to move forward at a slow pace. Liam continued to stare at the man. The stranger placed his order and Liam watched as he took a seat by the café window. After placing his own order, Liam went to sit at a table close enough to study the man. _I’ve got to make an excuse to talk to him._ The barista called out “Zayn!” and the man stood up to collect his coffee. The name Zayn was on repeat in Liam’s head as he began walking towards him. Just before he reached him he looked away and bumped into him spilling coffee all over Zayn’s marvel t-shirt and Liam’s black sweater.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Liam said trying to actually sound sorry.

 

Zayn looked himself up and down with a slight frown.

 

“Nah its ok don’t worry about it,” he said grabbing napkins to clean himself off. Liam hastily grabbed napkins as well, blotting at Zayn’s coffee covered shirt.

 

“Hey let me buy you another one?” Liam asked.

 

He noticed Zayn give him the up-down look and smirked.

 

“Yeah ok.” Liam quickly ordered another coffee and lead them back to Zayn’s window seat.

 

“Sorry again about your-,” Liam said gesturing to Zayn’s wet shirt that was now clinging to his defined chest.

 

“It’s cool, It happens. I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“Liam,” he said with a grin. “Zayn right?”

 

“Yep that’s me,” Zayn replied.

 

“So Zayn what do you do?” Liam asked.

 

“Im an artist. Mostly locally. I’ve had a few paintings in some shows in London though.”

 

“Oh wow id love to see your stuff some time,” Liam said hoping for an invitation of some kind.

 

“Actually im having a small show tonight at the gallery down on west main if you want to stop by,” Zayn replied with a knowing smirk.

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Cool. Nine o clock.”

 

“I’ll be there,” Liam said around a smile.

 

Just then the barista called out “Liam!” Liam retrieved the coffee, set it in front of Zayn, and moved towards the door with a final “See you tonight Zayn.” As Liam walked out he saw the smile on Zayn’s face as he sipped at his coffee. _The game is on_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short but the next one will be extra long:)


	3. The Art of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes to Zayn's art show and things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! sexual content is actually present in this chapter. More, better stuff to come though!:) Thanks to my friend Gabby for motivation to publish this so early and for reading over the first part for me. Thanks to everyone who has left encouraging comments! I really appreciate it and it makes me want to continue writing this mess lol  
> Also I imagined Zayn and Liam in this chapter dressed like they were at the Brit awards in 2014! Idk if that came through but they looked smoking. I included a picture just in case:)

[](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRw&url=http%3A%2F%2Ftime.com%2F3760895%2Fone-direction-zayn-malik-liam-payne%2F&ei=wRBdVa-rA8qYsAWQoICIBA&bvm=bv.93756505,d.b2w&psig=AFQjCNEnAeU4QTlJgyKw8EBugYQEEh6Gdg&ust=1432248881430193)

 

Liam walked home pondering his intentions. This boy was beautiful, he knew he needed him. But for what purpose. He wanted to watch him squirm. But in what setting. On his killing table or on his bed. What he knew for certain was that he had to see him again. He was going to that gallery. It was not only a desire but a compulsion. Liam was going to get Zayn no matter the cost.

 

Once making it the short distance to his apartment, Liam walked to his closet and pulled out his all black suit. _Perfect._ He stepped into his cold, modern bathroom and turned the shower on. Visions of blood flowing down the drain flashed into his mind. He pushed them away and replaced them with pink lips sipping from a coffee cup and artist’s hands brushing his own so lightly he thought he had imagined it. Liam ducked under the warm spray still revisiting his brief encounter with Zayn. It had been a long time since he had felt attraction to a person in a sense other than to kill. Still envisioning Zayn and letting the water calm him, Liam felt his arousal grow. Sliding his hand down his toned stomach he pictured how Zayn would look as Liam slowly carved into his gorgeous tan skin. He continued moving his hand downward as he imagined Zayn spread out on his bed begging for him to fuck him. Wrapping his large hand around his dick he began stroking himself pretending the hand didn’t belong to him. His movements became faster as he pictured the fast pump of his hips into the beautiful artist. A vision of Zayn crying out as Liam lightly slices open his skin while driving into him has Liam spilling over his hand with a muffled moan of _Zayn_ leaving his lips. Liam cleaned himself up and finished his shower routine. Toweling off, Liam headed to his room wondering when he had become so interested in Zayn. After making his stubble seem presentable and putting on cologne Liam donned his suit, the suit that had won over so many victims.

 

Liam pulled up to the gallery in his Lexus, noticed the Buicks and Mercedes parked all around and knew he was in rich company for once. _Better turn the charm on extra high tonight._ _No dingy alleys or bar junkies._ He stepped out of the car and made his way into the building. It was a brick building, but the inside was made of white walls complete with modern silver furnishings. Zayn was the first person he noticed. Liam would bet he was the first person anyone would notice. He was stunning. His hair was pulled up into a quiff, his stubble shaved, his ratty superhero T  replaced by a suit with a long jacket and a bandana tied around his slender neck. Everyone was drawn to him, circling him like the planets orbiting the sun. Liam decided to look around rather than wade through all the strangers. He moved towards a painting of a fire. It was vivid and drew thoughts of a destructive side.

 

“You came,” Liam heard from over his shoulder. He turned to see Zayn standing just behind him grinning.

 

“How could I not?” at this Zayn blushed. “You clean up good,” Liam continued with a wink.

 

“Thanks. You too. What do you think of the painting?”

 

“It’s quite good. I think it reveals something about you.”

 

“Yeah? And what is that exactly?” Zayn asked with a smirk.

 

Liam leaned in to whisper into Zayn’s ear, “You’ve got a dark side.” Zayn’s shudder was visible as he withdrew.

 

“R-right…yeah. That’s what I was going for. I um I’ve got to mingle. I’ll see you again before you leave, yeah?” Zayn stuttered out.

 

“Of course.” Liam replied with a smirk.

_  
_

_Too easy._ Zayn walked away looking back once before turning back around quickly and making his way to a small group of people standing near a drink table. Liam continued to walk around gazing at all the artwork while avoiding other people. Among the other paintings were a multicolored grenade, one modeled after comic book exclamations like ZAP! and one that seemed to be a swirl of grays and blacks. _Definitely a dark side. He’s got a secret._ Then he noticed a painting of a girl with purple hair. A knife was sticking out of her back, her face caught in a scream. She looked familiar to Liam.

 

“Oh that painting must be Perrie. She was killed about 3 months ago.” Liam turned around as he heard a woman behind him explaining the painting he was viewing to her companion.

 

“Her body was found sliced up on the side of the river. The police never identified the killer. Zayn was devastated. He stayed locked up in his apartment sketching and painting all the art in the show tonight. Glad to see him coming back out of his shell.” The woman’s companion nodded in agreement as the two walked on to the next piece of art.

 

Liam continued to stare at the girl’s screaming face. _There’s something about her. I just can’t place her face._ Just then Liam felt Zayn brush his shoulder as he came to stand beside him.

 

“Hey you want to get out of here? “ Liam turned to face Zayn who was staring at him with sad, open eyes.

 

“Don’t you have to stay? It is your show after all.” Liam was eager to leave. He wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of that question.

 

“I’ve seen everyone here. I did the minimum amount of mingling required at these things. So lets go.”

 

Liam was baffled. This beautiful man that he had talked to for maybe fifteen minutes was the one asking him back to his place. Liam was not used to this. _Im the one who has the power. Im in charge. I’ll fix this in the bedroom._ His mind was made up. Liam was going to fuck Zayn. Maybe kill him afterwards, but he definitely had to fuck him.

 

“Yeah absolutely. My car is out front.”

 

Liam put his hand on the small man’s lower back as they moved towards the front of the building avoiding the various groups of people still milling about. No one noticed as they stealthily walked out the door and made their way to Liam’s Lexus. Liam opened the passenger’s side door as Zayn ducked down into the car. _God he moves so smoothly. I can’t wait for him to squirm._ Liam drove as Zayn directed him. There weren’t many other words spoken, both men aware of what they were moving towards.

 

“Those apartments on the corner,” Zayn said upon reaching an apartment complex not far from Liam’s. _He must be a successful artist based on the amount of people at the show and this apartment. He’s on the rich side of town_. Liam parked in the designated guest parking and followed Zayn as he led them up to the third floor. It seemed like forever as Zayn took out his keys and unlocked his front door. An eternity passed before he was pushing the door open, Liam following him inside and immediately pressing the smaller man against it. He attacked Zayn’s lips with his own. Wasting no time, he shoved Zayn’s jacket to the floor and slotted his leg in-between Zayn’s, feeling him hard against him. Zayn moaned as Liam began rutting against him.

 

“Off…off,” Zayn said pulling at Liam’s shirt.

 

“No. Im in control now,” Liam said darkly looking into Zayn’s eyes as his pupils expanded. Liam imagined once again how he would look tied down as a knife was slowly dragged up and down his body. Zayn let out another loud moan, drawing Liam out of his thoughts as he grabbed the back of Zayn's thighs hoisting him up and Zayn wrapped his legs around him.

 

“My room is the one on the left…p-past the kitchen,” Zayn said as Liam attacked his neck leaving behind dark hickeys he hoped would show the next day. Liam stumbled into a room he hoped was the right one. He threw Zayn on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“God you’re so hot,” Zayn said laying on the bed in nothing but his black briefs.

 

Liam stripped to his underwear and crawled up the bed. Zayn leaned up to meet Liam in a heated kiss. Liam bit at Zayn’s bottom lip causing him to gasp which allowed Liam to push his tongue inside. Liam grinded his hips down as his tongue tangled with Zayn’s. Zayn began moving his hips up to meet Liam’s resulting in both men moaning into each other’s mouths.

 

“Gonna ruin you,” Liam said reaching his hand down to grasp Zayn’s hard cock.  Zayn moaned, his back arching up to Liam’s touch. Liam kissed down Zayn’s neck to his collarbones. _So slender. So angular. Perfection_. _Wanna carve them up_. Liam started slowly stroking Zayn’s cock as he bit lightly at his neck. He wanted to scratch his initials into the smooth, soft skin of his neck to tell the world who he belonged to. _Soon_. Zayn in turn grabbed Liam’s huge member and they both began stroking, timing their movements. Liam returned his lips to Zayn’s hot, perfect mouth. Their mouth moved together as they began stroking fatser. Liam bit at Zayn's lip so hard he drew blood. Zayn didn't seem to mind, he moaned Liam's name as he licked at the cut, the blood in both their mouths.

 

“So close already. Been so long,” Zayn said closing his eyes.

 

Liam sped up his hand, twisting his wrist on the upstroke. Zayn was a writhing mess under  him just like he had been envisioning.

 

“So perfect,” Liam whispered.

 

“Gonna..g-gonna..” Zayn stuttered out seconds before his cock pulsed and hi cum shot out all over Liam’s huge hand. Liam followed soon after as Zayn’s slender hand squeezed around his dick. Liam wiped his hand on Zayn’s abdomen as he rolled over.

 

“I uh I  thanks I needed that. I know you saw the painting of the girl. Uh that was my girlfriend, Perrie. She was…murdered, about three months ago. Ive been kinda closed off since then. Something about you though,” Zayn said staring up at the ceiling.

 

“I heard. Doesn’t scare me away,” Liam said smirking at him.

 

"Well I may not have scared you away yet, but just you wait," Zayn said as the sad look in his eyes from earlier returned.

 

"Not scared easily. There’s so much more I have to do to you. You're the one who should be scared," Liam said expecting Zayn to retract from him. Instead he moved closer shuddering in pleasure.

 

“Can’t wait,” Zayn said wrapped in the arms of the hot man he had just successfully lured into his bed.

 

“Don’t leave,” he whispered burying his head in Liam’s chest.

 

“I won’t. We are far from finished,” Liam replied as he drapied an arm over him and closed his eyes. _I don’t know what this is. Why haven’t I tried to kill him yet? He's so vulnerable right now, it would be so easy. Why do I want to stay here with my arms around this broken boy instead?_ Liam pushed away these thoughts as he tried to sleep not knowing what was to come in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than my first two. I hope I didn't rush anything! I felt like it was getting a little too long so I tried to wrap it up. If you were not satisfied by the sexual content of this chapter don't fret! There is definitely gonna be more and increasingly graphic sexual content. I was trying to build the background story to this more in this chapter:) My ziam heart is alive. This chapter was fun for me to write. Cant wait to write more!


	4. I'm A Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the art gallery comes with a revelation for Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa it took me so long to upload this. Im so sorry. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this lol but I've just been so busy with college and moving. But hopefully ill get back on track now. Im pretty proud of this chapter. I know it took a while to get here but i think that its best that it took so long cause its probably the best one I've written so far. Please let me know what you think!  
> Title from the Marina and the Diamonds song.

Liam woke up to an empty bed. Not remembering where he was, he wiped the sleep out of his eyes as memories of the night before slowly came back to him. _Zayn._ Liam threw his legs over the side of the bed, slipped his underwear back on, and set out to find the other man. Hearing what sounded like the scratching of pencil on paper mixed with grunts of frustration, Liam ventured towards the open door neighboring the bedroom. Upon reaching the other room he leaned on the door frame as he observed Zayn sat at a desk bent over in his chair. He had only his underwear on and his hair was sticking up in different places, same as Liam’s. It seemed he was working on something of extreme importance from the speed of his hand across paper and the concentrated pose he had adopted. Liam stayed back and watched as Zayn continued to struggle with whatever he was working on, so concentrated that he hadn’t noticed Liam’s presence. After a few minuets of studying the way the muscles of Zayn’s back moved as he drew, Liam spoke up.

“You draw like you fuck.”

Zayn startled at the sudden interruption. He turned around in his chair to stare at Liam in the doorway. He was blushing. His entire face the color red.

“Oh uh hey. You scared me. Didn’t know you were awake. What did you say?”

Liam smirked as he strode towards the smaller man.

 “I said you draw like you fuck.”

Zayn laughed as he replied, “Oh is that true? and how is it that I do these things may I ask?”

Liam reached the desk in the center of the room. He could see several drawings of the city skyline scattered across the table top, along with a few of animals including a snake and a tiger and even some of naked, faceless strangers. Liam reached out to touch a drawing, one of a burning cigarette suspended in midair as though the smoker had disappeared.

“Quickly and passionately,” Liam said as he changed his gaze from the drawing to the face of the artist.

Zayn chuckled lightly as he replied, “Thanks, I guess.”

Liam noticed Zayn was covering up the drawing he had been working on. The blush was still apparent on Zayn’s sharp cheekbones.

“What are you working on so passionately and why are you covering it up?” Liam asked.

“It’s nothing,” Zayn blurted out quickly.

“Oh come on. Let me see it. If you’re worrying about me thinking its bad, don’t. You’re incredibly talented. I doubt you could ever draw anything less than amazing.”

Zayn’s blush darkened as he stuttered out, “I-I just don’t want you to think I’m weird.”

“Oh trust me,” Liam said darkly, “You can’t be weirder than me.”

“Um ok just don’t be freaked out ok?”

“I seriously doubt I’ll be freaked out. Can I please see it?”

“Yeah ok,” Zayn placed one hand behind his head, scratching his neck shyly as he uncovered the drawing.

Liam was expecting gore, a graphic depiction of someone brutally murdered. He even kind of hoped for it. What else would Zayn feel needed to be covered up? What else would he worry so much about being considered weird for drawing? But what he saw was himself. It was a drawing of him from the waist up, at the art show.

“Now why would this extremely accurate and well done drawing freak me out?”

“I just thought you might think it was weird,” Zayn said bashfully, “Me drawing you after only knowing you for a day. But I couldn’t help myself you were just so captivating. I couldn’t get you out of my mind. I needed to draw you.” Zayn seemed desperate as he explained his behavior, hoping that he hadn’t driven Liam away.

“Well it certainly doesn’t freak me out. I’m impressed by your ability to draw me this well from memory.” Liam reached out to grab Zayn’s hands. He pulled him out of his chair and looped Zayn’s arms around his waist. Liam placed one hand on either side of Zayn’s face and looked into his eyes as he said, “Doesn’t freak me out. Turns me on.”

Liam watched as Zayn’s eyes turned dark with want. Both men angled their heads forward at the same time to crash their lips together. Their lips moved together smoothly, their tongues tracing the insides of each others mouths. Zayn smoothed his hands up Liam’s broad back as Liam moved one hand into Zayn’s hair, his other hand shifting to the back of his neck making the kiss even deeper. After a few minuets of kissing, Liam pulled back to look at Zayn. His eyes were still closed as though he was lost in the moment.

“I need a shower.” Liam saw Zayn’s eyes open again. He looked a little disappointed until he added, “Care to join me?” his mouth still hovering near Zayn’s.

Instead of answering, Zayn removed his arms from around Liam to grab his hand. With his bottom lip caught between his teeth he began walking backwards until he reached the doorway, then he turned around and quickly lead the two of them back through his bedroom to the connected bathroom.

 

The two men quickly stripped each other of their clothing upon entering the bathroom as Zayn reached behind him to turn the shower on. Waiting for the water to get warm, Liam moved his big hands from where they had been squeezing Zayn’s ass to grab his thighs, lifting him onto the bathroom counter. Zayn moaned at the Liam’s demonstration of strength as their lips rejoined. After another couple minuets of intense making out, Liam lifted Zayn again and stepped into the shower. Wasting no time, Liam set Zayn down and swiftly turned him around so his arms were braced on the wall, his pert ass pressed to Liam’s throbbing cock. Liam began slowly moving his hips, his cock brushing Zayn’s cheeks.

“You ready to take it again? Still nice and open from last night? Or do I need to eat you out? Have you begging for it,” Liam whispered low in Zayn’s ear.

“Please.” Zayn replied desperately.

Liam bit at Zayn’s ear before kissing his way down the the other man’s smooth back. He placed a kiss on either cheek before spreading them with his hands. Liam glanced up at Zayn’s face, his eyes closed mouth open, the face of anticipation. Liam leaned in and licked the smaller man’s hole.

“God Liam please,” Liam heard Zayn moan as he started mouthing at his hole, his beard scratching at his cheeks. Liam began licking and kissing in earnest as he watched Zayn fall to pieces above him, his arms and legs shaking as he repeatedly moaned Liam’s name.

“I’m ready, I’m ready please fuck me. Need your cock,” Zayn cried out, Liam fucking his ass with his tongue. Liam stood up placing his hands on the wall on either side of Zayn’s head, caging him in.

“Knew you’d be begging for it,” he said into Zayn’s ear. Liam gripped his cock giving it a few strokes before lining up and slowly moving into Zayn’s tight heat.

“God you’re so tight,” Liam said pulling back and thrusting back in.

"Shut up and fuck me,” Zayn groaned. Liam began moving his hips rapidly, the sound of skin on skin contact loud in their ears.

“Don’t stop don’t stop right there,” Zayn cried out, Liam hitting his prostate with each thrust.

“Not gonna stop. I told you, I’m gonna ruin you,” Liam growled into Zayn’s ear as he reached down and took his cock in hand, stroking it at the same pace he was fucking into him with. It wasn’t long before Zayn was coming hard in his hand with a final moan of Liam’s name. Liam pulled out of Zayn and began quickly stroking himself, taking only a few fast strokes to paint Zayn’s ass with his cum. Zayn turned around to face Liam, a lazy smile on his face.  

“Wow,” was all he said before leaning in to kiss Liam hard on the lips. Liam kissed him back enthusiastically. They then took turns cleaning each other off under the warm spray of water.

 

After their shared steamy shower, the two men redressed, Liam borrowing some of Zayn’s joggers. The legs were too short so the hung low on Liam’s defined hip bones. Liam noticed Zayn eyeing the small layer of exposed skin.

“You just saw me naked and you’re staring at my barely exposed hipbones? Wow you are insatiable. But I think you’ll come to find that so am I,” Liam said grinning. _Maybe not in that way but insatiable none the less._ The need to kill was returning to the front of Liam’s mind. _Not him. I can’t._ _Not anymore._

“Listen,” Liam started not knowing how he was going to finish his sentence. The disappointment was visible on Zayn’s delicate face. Liam felt a pain in his chest as he watched the giddiness leave Zayn’s eye and the sad look from the night before replace it.

“I really really enjoyed last night and this morning. Think I might have maybe enjoyed it a little too much,” Liam said with a concerned look on his face that Zayn didn’t quite understand, “But I have to go.”

“No I get it. Thanks for everything I guess,” Zayn said quietly as he turned away from Liam, “You can find your own way out I hope. Maybe ill see you around sometime.”

Liam didn’t expect to feel so upset at leaving. He couldn’t comprehend the emotions mixing inside him. He knew he needed to kill, he could feel it. And Zayn was right there in front of him. Beautiful beautiful Zayn. And Liam wanted so badly to mark him up, show everyone he was his, to slice into his smooth tan skin. But he couldn’t kill him.

 

“Oh I’ll definitely see you around sometime,” Liam said as he reached out to grab Zayn’s hand. He turned him back to face him and he swore he could see a gleam of hope in his eyes. “Or least I was planning on it. Was hoping you would let me see you again? Maybe you would let me take you out for a nice dinner. What do you think?” Liam could feel a smile forming on his face. It was a feeling he had only ever known in a completely different setting, in a warehouse watching as a helpless victim begged for life. _What is happening to me_?

Zayn’s smile in response lit up his whole face as he replied a little breathlessly, “Yeah. I mean yes please.”

“Ok then its settled. How bout I pick you up Tuesday night around 8?” Liam could feel the desire to kill pulsing in his veins. It was getting stronger the longer he stayed there. He needed to get out.

“Sounds good to me”

Liam leaned down to press one more kiss to the soft lips of the smaller man. “Ok love, I’ll see you Tuesday,” Liam said as he withdrew with his things and headed towards the front door of the apartment.

“Love?” Zayn called out from where he stood in his room.

“Yeah. Love,” Liam said with a smirk as he opened the front door. He could hear a small laugh and Zayn quietly repeating “Love” as he stepped out of the apartment.

 

The intensity of his bloodlust was too much he had to do something. _I don’t have time. I haven’t planned. I have to do something._ Liam ran from the apartment down the street turning into an alleyway. There he saw a druggie. He was strung out and slurring his words as he babbled something about the trash he was laying in. _Kill._

 

Liam removed the knife he had been hiding in his suit pants the night before as he grabbed the stranger. Before even checking to make sure he wouldn’t be seen, he began stabbing the random man in the abdomen over and over. No time to take it slow and tease and drag it out like he usually did. The mans blood covered Liam’s hand as he let the limp body fall to the ground. _Shit shit shit. Gotta go. Gotta get out of here._ Liam wiped his hand off on the druggie’s jacket as he pocketed the knife and quickly walked with his head down to where he had parked his car the night before. Liam drove home with the thought that although killing that stranger had felt satisfying the way killing always did, it didn’t feel nearly as satisfying as his night spent with Zayn.


End file.
